


See... I Love You

by MukeOnTheRocks



Series: See I... Verse [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Luke Hemmings, Blow Jobs, Deaf Character, Disabled Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukeOnTheRocks/pseuds/MukeOnTheRocks
Summary: Luke Hemmings is like any other twenty-three year old, well... except he can't see. Luke's determined not to let his blindness take away from his independence. That is until his mother hires a personal assistant (which he does NOT need by the way), Calum, to help him around his new apartment.





	See... I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> !blindLuke. Been working on this for a while hope you like it. Be warned there's some terrible smut near the end that I'm just too lazy to fix. Don't say I didn't tell you.
> 
> Some info:
> 
> •Luke is totally blind (yes I know most of the blind population isn't). He has little to no visual memory left.  
> •Ashton is deaf. He can hear tones at volumes lower then they actually are.  
> •Lolita is my favourite character even though she is just Luke's guide dog.  
> •I got tired half way through the smut and I didn't care top fix it, sorry not sorry.

Luke ran his fingers over the hard wood of his coffee table before sitting on the couch that he knew was positioned behind him due to past exploration of his new flat. He felt the cushion dip followed by steady panting and soft fur brushing against the exposed skin his upper arm. From that he assumed that his guide dog, Lolita, was beside him.  


The blonde had been told that Lolita was a golden retriever, and from the dogs happy go lucky yet friendly demeanour he guessed so. Lolita had been Luke's seeing-eye dog since his sixteen birthday, given to him as a gift from his parents since he was fed up with his white cane and needed a bit of companionship too. Lolita was by no means a pet in some sense, but, she did act like it sometimes. Especially now when her head was resting on the blonde's thigh.

Luke was blind and had been for the past eighteen years with a small recollection of what the world looked like, but only through the eyes of a five year old.

Luke's mother watched as the man stroked the dogs fur, before speaking from where she was standing to his right, "You like it?"

Luke's head moved in the direction of the sound. He knew he didn't have to since it was just his mum; it'd get awkward with other people though, questioning why he didn't look at them as he spoke.

"It's nice." From the description given by his mother about the colour of the room and the way the furniture was positioned, he could tell his flat was quite nice.

His parents were quite well off so paying rent monthly wouldn't be a problem for him. Even though they could easily pay for triple the man's living expenses, there was still an issue. Sure, he had Lolita and could probably walk around without assistance soon when he got used to the floor plan but Liz still didn't trust her son living alone.

"I think your assistant should be here in a few days." His mother stated sitting beside him.

Luke's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Assistant?"

"Yup. That was deal, you live here with someone to help you out. Simple things like, cooking and cleaning. "

Luke grumbled causing his mother to tut before he could even start disagreeing.

"The agreement was that if you moved out you would have an assistant."

"Mum..." He groaned, "I moved to have a sense of independence. An assistant doesn't help me be independent."

Liz looked at her son, gazing into the clouded over blue eyes that flicked up or down ever so often because of the lighting of the room. Luke wasn't helpless, she knew that but she wasn't going to leave him there alone. It was just her motherly instinct she knew all the things that could possibly go wrong leaving Luke there alone.

The couch dipped on the other side of Luke alerting him that his mother had come beside him. The boy scowled in her direction before turning away with a huff. It was childish and he was trying to prove that he didn't need help but that was just how felt. Blind or not he was twenty three for crying out loud, if he didn't have a stupid disability she'd just let him live alone.

"Luke you know you can't live in this big flat all alone," His mother pleaded with the stubborn boy, "I just want to make sure that you're safe."

"By allowing a random stranger to come live with me?" Luke scoffed, "I have Lolita to help me out, I'll be fine. Right girl?" Luke smiled as the dog nuzzled his thigh.

Liz shook her head standing from the couch.

"They'll be here in the morning." She announced, walking away from her son.

"Mum..."

"They'll probably live in with you until you're comfortable enough for them to just show up during the days."

"Mum..." He whined again turning on the couch jolting Lolita slightly.

"And then you'll be the best of friends." Liz slipped her handbag over her shoulder walking back towards her annoyed son, "And everything will be okay."

The older woman placed a kiss to the boy's head, pulling away stroking his cheek.

"I've got to go now Luke."

"Please rethink this. I'll be fine."

"Bye Luke." Liz placed another quick kiss to his cheek before turning to his guide dog, "Keep him out of trouble, okay girl?"

Lolita's perked up a bit as if she understood the instruction.

"Good girl." Liz looked back at her son one more time, "Bye Luke."

"Bye Mum."

The blonde sighed as he heard the click of the door closing. Luke pushed himself up, hearing the thud of Lolita's paws hitting the wooden floors.

The blonde moved towards his room hoping his mum had turned the lights off when she left.

"This is our home now girl," he spoke to his dog as he held one hand outstretched against the wall. "One, two..." Luke paused at the third door in the hallway, "Bedroom?"

Lolita's bark told him he had gotten it right causing a smile of pride to cross his face as he shuffled into the room still weary of his surroundings, following Lolita's guidance against his leg.

"See... All I need is you." Luke laughed when he found his bed sitting gently, patting the dog's head as a thank you.

  


* * *

Calum slammed his envelope against his colleague, Michael's desk gaining the man's attention as he hung up on a call.  


  


Michael lifted the brown envelope examining it, "What's this?"  


  


"My ticket out of the center." The dark haired boy answered simply.  


  


Michael's brows furrowed. "Huh?"  


  


"They're sending me to a live-in job, blind guy." Calum explained grabbing the envelope from Michael. "Pays better than this dump."  


  


"Hey!" Michael glared, "The people here are really sweet." He pointing to one of the amputee elderly residents.  


  


Calum looked across at the old men talking in their little circle, "Yeah... But, think about the money I'll get now."  


  


Michael shook his head turning back to the phone since he was working at the desk on that day, even though he preferred to be down on the floor listening to the little old ladies knitting stories.  


  


"Try to actually care about your patient and not just his money." The older of the pair reminded.  


  


"I will." Calum rolled his eyes walking away from the desk, bumping into one of the residents, Ashton. He was deaf, and younger than most of the people living there, but he had no where else to go. Luckily Ash was an old soul and didn't mind being around the old folks. When he got tired of that he usually flirted with- talked to Michael.  


  


Calum found it amusing to watch the exchanges between the two; Ashton's shaky voice and Mikey's reddened cheeks.  


  


"Hey Ash!" Calum greeted before walking away from the desk, leaving the two boys alone.  


  


The curly haired boy squinted reading Calum's lips since the dark haired man choose not to sign before responding, "Hi Calum." The boy turned back to Michael smiling to the blonde behind the desk, "Hi Michael."  


  


Michael gave the boy a half smile before shaking his head disappointedly, moving from behind the desk grabbing Ashton's arms pulling him back in the direction of his room.  


  


"What?" Ashton paused, head tilting like a lost puppy.  


  


Michael smiled at the shorter boy fondly simply signing, ' _Your_ _hearing-aids_ ' before pulling the boy towards the devices he hated so much.

  


* * *

Luke rolled over groaning at the sound of his alarm clock, turning it off quickly before pulling his pillow over his head. This was the day his new assistant moved in. This was the day he gave up his independence and privacy. The boy guessed he should be thankful, a lot of people in his position didn't have parents that gave them their own flat and paid someone to help them throughout the day. He just wished they knew that he wasn't completely helpless.  


  


The boy huffed as he felt Lolita pulling back his covers, telling the blonde it was time for him to get up and start the day. This was their routine when Luke had first became the owner of the one year old golden retriever all those years ago. The only time of the week she didn't drag him out of bed was weekends, or the days when he obviously didn't want to move and told her to stop.  


  


Luke patted the bed telling the dog he was getting up before swinging his feet over the side of the bed wiggling his toes on the cold floors.  


  


"Lemme wash my face and then I'll take you on a walk okay girl." Luke huffed, shuffling his way to his bathroom hoping he'd remember where the sink was.  


  


Eventually he found it splashing some water on his face screeching when it was suddenly hot beneath his fingertips causing Lolita to be startled from her spot by the toilet.  


  


"Not you, not you!" The boy flicked the knob in the opposite direction letting out a sigh of relief when the water cooled.  


  


"Left hot, right cold. Left hot, right cold." He repeated at he dried his face in the towel which he had hung up yesterday so he would know where it was.  


  


Luke slipped back into his bedroom moving over to the drawers.  


  


"Hopefully I'll find the jeans on the first try huh?" He spoke to his dog counting the drawers as his fingers ran over the knobs.  


  


Luke finally pulled on a pair from his blue side (even though if he had grabbed any of the others it would of just been black). The boy quickly grabbed his sunglasses from his bedside table slipping them on.  


  


Honestly most of the time he preferred just to kept his eyes closed (he didn't use them much you know, keeping them open was tiring sometimes) but the sunglasses made him look cool and it was easier to hear people tell him he has nice glasses than explain kids that came up to greet Lolita why his eyes were closed (which lead to an awkward string of questions following and parents apologising endlessly).  


  


Luke signalled Lolita to follow him with two snaps feeling the dog against his leg as he moved down the hallway.  


  


If he could remember correctly, his mum said Lolita's work vest was beside the fridge along with her collar.  


  


"Lol...can you grab my phone for me?" Luke asked feeling the dog disappear.  


  


The blonde felt around by the wall against the fridge finally finding the vest and her leash, first clipping the leash to the vest, it was easier that way.  


  


Soon Lolita was back at Luke's side holding his phone like she was taught to bring objects to her owner. The dog quickly sat seeing that Luke was holding her leash.  


  


Luke grabbed his phone from the dog wiping the bit of slobber on the case off in his jeans before placing it in his pocket. Lolita's vest was put on and the dog grabbed her leash handing it to her owner knowing that sometimes had problems finding it.  


  


"Thanks Lol." He smiled down a the dog before heading to the door.

  


* * *

Calum looked left and right trying to find the flat he was moving into finally smiling when he found the correct number. Placing the one box he was carrying on the floor the man reached to ring the doorbell surprised when a blonde crashed into his chest.  


  


Luke was surprised when he hit into something. Lolita seem to be lost too by the way she was looking up at the man who her owner's face was buried into.  


  


Calum helped Luke back on his feet patting the blonde's shoulder.  


  


"I'm guessing you're Luke?"  


  


"And you're my neighbour?" The blonde guessed before remembering, "Assistant?"  


  


"The name's Calum Hood."  


  


Luke nodded slowly gripping Lolita's leash a little tighter, "Well Mr. Hood I'm going to take Lolita for a walk so if you'd like to excuse me-"  


  


"I'll just put these down and join you."  


  


Luke's head snapped back to the inside of the flat as he felt Calum brush past him.  


  


"I don't need your help to take my dog outside." Luke scoffed.  


  


"Well I'm your assistant," Calum placed his things against Luke's (or should he say their, he was living here now) couch before adding sassily, "It's of my job to assist, you know."  


  


Calum flicked Luke's nose making the man groan.  


  


"Fine. Follow us if you want."  


  


Calum smirked watching the man walk away from him Lolita against his left leg. The dark haired assistant closed the door of the flat, locking it with the code he was given by Luke's mother when she was first talking at the center.  


  


Calum quickly caught up to Luke as the boy waited for the elevator. Luke kept his head forward ignoring Calum's presence beside him. He didn't want a stupid assistant when he was talking Lolita out.  


  


The doors opened and Luke followed Lolita into the elevator and Calum followed Luke.  


  


"So Luke..." Calum turned to the boy as Luke angrily pushed the elevator button to go down. "Are you fully blind?"  


  


Luke let out a deep breath facing the doors.  


  


"I guess you're deaf too." Calum chuckled getting no reaction out of the blonde.  


  


"Are you sure this is your job?" Luke snapped.  


  


"Definitely not mute." The dark haired man quipped with a smirk.  


  


Luke glared in Calum's direction causing the assistant to laugh. Calum didn't expect to find Luke he was told he'd have to move in a new blind client. He quite enjoyed the fact the blonde was so stubborn. This just made his job more fun.  


  


"What's your dog's name?" Calum looked down at the golden retriever who was calmly standing against her owner's leg.  


  


"Lolita."  


  


"Nice." Calum looked down at the golden retriever as the chrome doors opened.  


  


Lolita moved forward alerting Luke since he didn't move at the usual chime. Luke followed his dog out of the apartment and Calum followed behind Luke.  


  


"Lolita." Calum repeated still trying to make small talk with his stubborn client, "That's an interesting name. Did you choose it?"  


  


Luke huffed following Lolita as she guided him to a nearby park. They'd walked that way before getting used to the surroundings of the new neighbourhood and so Lolita could figure out where the blonde needed to go. It was awkward the first few times and they made some mistakes but the pair were getting the hang of it, without Calum's help.  


  


"It's just a question!" Calum sighed exasperatedly as they strolled down the street.  


  


"I found Lolita culture interesting after reading but that was her name when I first got her." Luke replied when they stopped at a crosswalk. Calum reached over, pushing the button before he could, their hands meeting in the middle.  


  


Luke huffed, muttering angrily in his thoughts, while Calum looked down at where they hands had just overlapped with a slight smile.  


  


"You read a lot?"  


  


They both stepped off the sidewalk at the same time, Lolita tugging her leash as soon as the signal changed. Luke could hear the beeping coming from the pole beside him but it was Lolita's job and he was sure the dog was happy she got to do this.  


  


"Sometimes." He sighed giving into Calum's questioning.  


  


"Braille or audio?"  


  


"I enjoy audio books but paper back is always better."  


  


"Sometime about the paper beneath your fingers?"  


  


Luke smiled lightly, remembering the feeling of the paper beneath his fingers and the sound of the leaves beneath them as he would drag them across a great story, "Yeah...." He trailed off before realising that he was getting sentimental with the person he didn't even want to be near him.  


  


Calum gave a small smile, thankful that Luke couldn't see how he was looking at him.  


  


Lolita's bark pulled them out of their thoughts as she looked up at the two humans that had paused on the sidewalk.  


  


Luke's smile fell as he realised that was Lolita's way of asking him what was happening. The blind blonde took a step forward continuing down the sidewalk again ignoring the fact that Calum was so close behind him.  


  


The pair walked in silence before they reached the park. Lolita guided Luke over the area where she usually did her business.  


  


"Ew..." The blonde grimaced, knowing what was happening.  


  


Calum chuckled causing Luke to scoff not bothering to turn in the man's direction.  


  


"What's so funny?"  


  


Calum shook his head stepping closer to me, "Gimme the bag."  


  


"No." Luke protested. Even though it wasn't the best part of having a dog it was still his job. "You are not cleaning my dog's poo."  


  


Calum chuckled taking the plastic bag that the blonde kept in his pocket, "I'm your assistant."  


  


"Exactly, you're supposed to help me not embarrass me!" He whined, as he heard the leaves crunching below Calum's feet as he walked to the bin.  


  


"There, no more poo."  


  


"Ugh." Luke pinched his nose tugging on Lolita's leash.  


  


Calum and the dog were having a small stare off before the dog went ahead of her owner.  


  


Calum walked behind the pair shaking his head at the blonde's stubborn nature. This wasn't what he expected when he was given the job, but, he needed the money. He could stick around the blonde for a month or so and rake in a few dollars before he left. Luke made it obvious he didn't need him, Calum laughed internally, he was just like another service dog to the man (except he actually appreciated Lolita's help).  


  


Luke paused in front of a restaurant. Usually during their walks Luke would pick up breakfast from a new shop and today he choose a cafe. Lolita led him towards the door only to the chased back.  


  


Luke stumbled backwards bumping into Calum who steadied him.  


  


"You can't bring that mutt in here!" One of the workers hissed staring down at the dog.  


  


Luke was going to say sorry and move along but Calum cut him off.  


  


"She's a damn service dog not a mutt. So excuse us if your closed minded shop doesn't cater to _everyone_ living here." Calum snapped, "Every other store as a service sticker, maybe you should get one."  


  


"Look," Luke cut in, placing a hand in front of Calum who he could feel getting closer to the woman. "I'm blind, this is Lolita my service dog and I'm sorry."  


  


Luke went to walk away when Calum grabbed his arm pulling him back into the crossfire.  


  


"How dare you say that!" The dark haired man called after woman made a snide comment about Luke's disability. "That doesn't mean he can't enjoy a damn muffin!"

  
"Invalid fags!" The woman called walking back into the shop.  


  
"Rude bitch!" Calum hissed.

Luke whispered a small sorry to the people he knew were staring at them before following Calum.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Luke spoke to his assistant as he lead him to another, _service dog welcomin_ g, coffee shop still tightly gripping his arm.

"I was just trying to help."

"By causing a scene?" Luke huffed pausing in the middle of the sidewalk, "All I had to do was say sorry."

"Why should you apologise for needing a service dog?" Luke cringed at 'needing a service dog', he wasn't helpless, he could survive without Lolita.

"It's her store. She can do what she wants."

Calum scoffed, "Admit that's its dumb being on a block where everyone allows service animals and not allowing any."

Luke said nothing following Lolita's lead to the door of another restaurant, this time with a visible sticker.

Luke felt Calum's presence beside him, the blonde sighed when Calum opened the door for him but stepped into the shop, taking in the smell of freshly brewed coffee and muffins. A one-sided smile crossed Calum's face as he realised the look of contentment on the blonde's.

"Let's find you a table, yeah?"

Luke nodded, ignoring the flutter that made its way up his spine when Calum's hand rested on the small of his back.

"Here." Calum placed Luke's hand on the chair, allowing the blonde to pull it out for himself. The Maori man opened one of the menus before sliding it towards the blonde.

Luke smiled seeing they had a Braille section, quietly making his selection.

It wasn't long before the pair was left alone in silence waiting on their orders.

Luke awkwardly tapped his fingers against the table not knowing what to do. Here he was sat at a table with man he just met, but, was trusting because his mum told him he had to. He could just have a conversation with Lolita right now, Calum seemed like the type of person to tease him for talking to his dog, but Lolita was honestly great company.

Luke didn't have much friends, by friends he meant his mum and Lolita. The twenty three year old had lost most of the people around him when he first went blind and those he did know constantly reminded him of his disability as if that was all to him. Long story short, he didn't know how to communicate outside of his tiny circle.

"If I try to make small talk, will you shut me down?" Calum questioned.

"Depends on what you ask."

Calum smirked, "You never answered my question. Are you fully blind?"

"Yeah, I am. My world is black sometimes dark grey if I feel optimistic enough." Luke huffed before explaining, "I'm not receptive to light."

"Your mum told me you weren't born blind."

"Did she? Does that mean you want to throw me a bigger pity party?" Luke sassed.

Calum scoffed playfully, "I would but I don't think you'd appreciate all the work I'd put into it."  


  
Luke let out a genuine chuckle at Calum retort, "You know me so well..."

Calum rolled his eyes at the blonde for another time.

"So you know my situation," Luke started, "What's yours?"

Calum brows furrowed slightly as he tried to figure out what the blonde was trying to get at.

"I'm a certified caretaker, there's not much to it."

"Really? Why'd you start?"

"My older sister is deaf and growing up she kinda had to figure it out how to survive without anyone's help." Calum explained. From his voice Luke could tell that his sister meant a lot to him.

"I wanted to help others so I signed up for some courses as soon I got out of high school, now I'm here."

Luke smiled a bit, "I'm sure your sister's really sweet."

Calum nodded letting out a small breath, "Mali's great. Loves dogs too, maybe you and Lolita could meet her someday."

Again Luke smiled at the thought, "Maybe."

  


* * *

After their coffees and various types of muffins the pair (and Lolita) found their way back to the flat. Luke was surprised, despite how he thought it would go, his introduction to Calum was nice. His morning was great - for the most part - and now all the blonde wanted to do was go back to bed.  


  


Luke didn't do much. If he got bored he'd probably pull out his laptop and find some interesting video to listen to. Music was also another great way Luke liked to kill time. Other than that he just liked to lounge in his blindness.  


  


The blonde entered the apartment, but his smile quickly turned onto a frown as he nearly tripped over the boxes Calum left earlier.  


  


"I'll fix it." Luke felt as the man moved the box from his feet. "Sorry."  


  


Luke huffed, freeing Lolita from her work vest before leaving Calum standing alone in the living room.  


  


* * *

As the weeks passed the men developed at routine, one that Luke was growing to like, but, he'd never admit it. It was weird at first but now the blonde was used to mornings with Calum around.  


  


Calum had settled in easily, loving his new living situation, he knew he'd made the right choice saying yes to this job. His room was bigger than his old one that he had back home. The twenty three year old even had access to his own balcony and Netflix. What made it even better was the pay he got from lounging around all day. It was amazing.  


  


Luke was still a bit iffy about him, he could tell from the way he would tense when ever he walked into the room, or sat beside him, or tried to talk to him. Calum didn't really mind his flatmate's company, it was nice having someone to talk to (even though Luke ignored him most of the time). He tried to keep out of Luke's way most of the time, knowing the other man enjoyed his independence, and he didn't like being snapped at by the blonde either. The pair usually stayed at separate sides unless they absolutely needed to cross paths.  


  


It was a Friday morning when Luke woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. The blonde swung his feet over so they could touch the floor puzzled at what could possibly be happening.  


  


Usually Calum would wake up before him and return with coffee and a muffin of his choice to avoid the incident that had happened the first time they met. However, this morning Calum decided to make breakfast for his flatmate, well...more because he wanted bacon but, that was what he was hired to do anyway.  


  


Luke shuffled down the hallway, Lolita draping his leg as always guiding him to the breakfast bar and nudging him towards a stool.  


  


Calum turned to see the blonde taking in his messy hair and overall lost expression. The older chuckled playfully leaning over the counter, "Morning buttercup."  


  
Luke mumbled his greeting, fingers tapping the counter to fill the silence. Calum noticed he would do that a lot, as annoying as it was Calum didn't stop him.

"Sleep well?"

Again Luke mumbled a response that Calum didn't quiet catch but it didn't deter him. The older man placed the plate before the blonde smiling proudly at his creation. He'd made a smiley face using the bacon and eggs he made. He knew Luke couldn't see it but it was the thought that counts, right?

Luke allowed his assistant (the word still left a bitter taste in his mouth) to place a fork in his hand.

  


Luke took a sniff of the air. It didn't smell horrible. "Will this kill me?"  


  


Calum rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I made it!"  


  


"I can smell the cockiness radiating off you." Luke muttered poking the scrambled egg.  


  


"Come on," Calum looked at the blonde expectantly, "Eat up."  


  


Luke was still unsure but he took a bite of what he assumed was bacon. You can't mess up bacon right?  


  


Calum watched Luke chewing intently. He hoped that this would be better than all the darn muffins that the blonde was always eating, he didn't slave away for fifteen minutes for him to not like it. It wasn't like Calum was actually worried about him eating something healthier or something.  


  


Luke was pleasantly surprised and continued to munch on his breakfast ignoring the sounds of jubilation coming from his assistant.  


  


Calum giggled pleased at his attempt, "You like it!"  


  


"Maybe." Luke let out, muffled around the breakfast he had stuffed into his mouth. He wouldn't let Calum get the satisfaction of thinking he likes him.  


  


The pair ate in content silence enjoying Calum's meal. Finally Calum took their empty plates and placed then in the sink, he'd wash them later.  


  


Calum sat beside Luke who was finishing his coffee. Luke's eyes were closed, they were for the past three weeks he was there. He could only wonder what they looked like. He was pretty sure he was on Luke's good side so he wasn't certain if he should ask he about it. It wasn't that big of a deal. So, Calum being Calum, he asked anyway.  


  


"Why do you keep your eyes closed?" Calum asked cautiously.  


  


Luke shrugged, he'd heard that question about a million times an his answer was always the same. The blonde didn't know why it felt so different now that Calum was asking it.  


  


"It's just easier, its not like I use them anyway." Luke repeated the answer that he'd used for years.  


  


"Can you open them?"  


  


"Yeah..." Luke paused head falling towards his lap as he placed the mug back on the counter, "Lemme guess you want to see my eyes."  


  


"Your mum did say they were quite pretty." Calum admitted, "And I'm curious."  


  


Luke chuckled humourlessly at his flatmate.  


  


"Come on." Calum pleaded, "They're probably so cool."  


  


"What's cool about eyes that don't work?"  


  


Calum sighed as the blonde moved to the sofa. He followed sitting beside Luke, he knew that Luke could tell he was beside him, but the blonde was just trying to give to give him the silent treatment.  


  


"Lu—"  


  


"You don't know how it feels to have people always wanted to see your one weakness, always pointing it out, always making you feel like nothing. As much as you think you're helping me you're not."  


  


Calum grasped his hand stopping him from getting up.  


  


"Luke..."  


  


"I haven't seen my mother in eighteen years and when I open my eyes and there's nothing and it hurts Calum." Luke seethed, "You don't know what its like, you have the privilege of being a total able bodied individual."  


  


Luke finally pushed Calum's hand off of his stomping to his room. Calum shook his head, gripping his hair before grabbing his phone and leaving. 

  


* * *

"You know I have a job right?" Michael questioned with his hands shoved into his jacket. Calum had showed up at the centre pulling away Michael from the front desk (and Ashton's cheesy dad jokes but that wasn't the point) and now he was standing outside listening to his best friend rant about his new flatmate.  


  


"I couldn't just sit around there Mike." He rolled a pebble under his sneakers. "He looked so sad and I caused it."  


  


Michael sighed, "Well, you did get hired by his parents because they didn't trust his independence, and after taking that from him, you made it seem like your were going out of your way just to point out the one reason he can't be normal."  


  


Calum's jaw dropped.  


  


Michael continued, "It's like when people who lost a limb years ago can still feel it there. Sure they know it's gone but they still miss it."  


  


Calum knew Michael was right, but he wasn't aware Luke felt that way.  


  


"Then what do I do?"  


  


"Stop pointing out his insecurities." Michael said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How about you invite him to the bar with Ash and I?"  


  


Calum shook his head, "I wouldn't wanna impede on your date night."  


  


"We're not dating!" Michael argued.  


  


"You do know I could hear you guys fucking that one night you had that party." Calum teased as Michael struggled to keep a straight face beneath his reddening cheeks. "Is he that loud because he can't hear himself or because you want him to be?"  


  


"Shut up!" Michael punched his friend's shoulder as Ashton appear at the door, again not wearing his hearing aids. Michael signalled him over.  


  


" _I invited_ _Calum_ _to the bar with us tonight._ " Michael signed. He preferred to use sign language so that Ashton would always feel included in the conversation even if he didn't sign back.  


  


"That's fine." He smiled turning to Calum, "Are you bringing someone? I'm sure you don't want to hang out with Michael and I for the whole night."  


  


Michael mentally face-palmed. This didn't help his I'm-not-dating-Ashton case.  


  


Calum chuckled reading Michael's mind, " _I don't mind just watching you two._ "  


  


" _Actually..._ " Michael cut in with a glare, his hands moving faster the more frustrated he got, " _Calum_ _might bring a friend_."  


  


Ashton's smile got brighter, " _A friend?_ " Ashton signed slower as Michael nodded, "That's great the more the merrier."  


  


Calum just shook his head at the pair, saying that he would call if he was still going before leaving the pair.  


  


Michael waved as his best friend left before glaring at his 'not-my-boyfriend'.  


  


" _What?"_ Ashton looked at his friend confused.  


  


Michael hands moved quicker and higher with emphasis, " _H-E-A-R-I-N-G A-I-D-S!"_

  


* * *

When Calum returned Luke was on the couch watching a nature documentary, probably enjoying the narrator's soothing voice as he described each animal. He was softly stroking Lolita's head which rested on his lap.  


  


Calum sighed as the door clicked shut. Lolita's head rose a bit but Luke stayed unmoved. The dark haired man walked into the living room, settling himself in the loveseat rather than beside the blonde.  


  


Calum cleared his throat, "Hey."  


  


"Do you know that penguins are monogamous and won't mate again if their partner dies?" Luke stated randomly head lolling towards Calum.  


  


"I'm sorry about earlier."  


  


"The male penguins usually watch the eggs while the females fish."  


  


"I was wondering if-"  


  


"Most species of penguins don't live in cold climates. Actually-"  


  


Calum gripped the chair, "Luke shut up!"  


  


Luke's head snapped towards Calum but he stayed silent.  


  


"Get ready for about seven-ish we're going out with my friends."  


  


"You can't just boss me around."  


  


"I was going to ask nicely but you were being a bitch. So you're going out. "  


  


Luke groaned as he listened to Calum shuffle towards his room. His mother didn't hire Calum to parent him for fuck's sake, but, for some reason he knew he didn't have a say in the matter.  


  


Luke didn't like leaving his home unless there was a purpose. He had a reason to take Lolita out every morning, well, until Calum came along. Now he didn't have to worry about going out that often.  


  


He sighed, now he had to go to this place or whatever and be around a bunch of people (probably drunk and able-bodied, who'd keep questioning him or trying to help him) and actually interact with them.  


  


It was a few hours later when Luke hear Calum shuffle towards him once more. The blonde was convinced that the man made a lot more noise than he needed to when entering a room, but he appreciated that he didn't get a jump every time Calum would say something after he'd come into the room.  


  


Luke felt the back of the sofa dip where his head was resting for the last three documentaries he'd been through.  


  


"Rhinos?" Calum questioned looking ahead at the TV.  


  


"Yeah rhinos."  


  


Luke heard Calum chuckle lightly before he playfully flicked a piece of his hair, "So you're done spouting nature facts now?"  


  


Luke nodded listening as Calum continued to laugh. Luke didn't know why but he found himself smiling at the sound.  


  


"I'm sorry I made you feel like crap earlier."  


  


Luke brushed it off, "It's fine. I overreacted anyway."  


  


"It's not." Calum's hand came down to rest on Luke's cheeks, squishing them lightly, "You don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to."  


  


Luke thought about it, surprising enjoying his cheek massage or whatever Calum was doing.  


  


"No! I want to go. I gotta to get out of here. I send too much time couped up because I can't see, maybe it's time for me to stop doing that?"  


  


Luke's hands came to cover Calum's where they were on his cheeks. Calum's actions froze as he looked down at Luke, eyes still hidden but a determined smiled on his face. Calum smiled too.  


  


"Come on," The assistant moved around the sofa pulling Luke up, "Let's get you ready."  


  


Luke grasped Calum elbow allowing him to lead him back to his room. Sitting on his bed he could hear Calum rummaging through his closet (hopefully not messing up his organising system) looking for the perfect outfit. It was like those shows he used to watch as a kid when the characters best friend would help them get ready.  


  


Luke never had a best friend.  


  


The blonde heard as Calum had his a-ha moment, placing two outfits on his lap. Luke allowed his fingers to run over the two choices, making out a T-shirt and one of his many flannels and another T-shirt and this time a jeans jacket.  


  


"What's the colour of the shirts?"  


  


"Left is white, right is black."  


  


He patted the outfit to his right again, "The flannel?"  


  


"Blue."  


  


His mum always told him he looked great in blue so the flannel was an easy choice. Calum helped the man organise the clothes on the bed so he'd be able to find them when he was getting ready.  


  


"You sure about this Luke? We could always stay home..."  


  


Once more Luke assured the assistant he was fine, before ushering Calum out the room so they could get ready on time. Calum glanced back at the blonde again but let Luke have his way, leaving him to do whatever he needed to before they had to go.  


  


* * *

Luke allowed Calum to help him out of the car when they had finally arrived at the bar. The ride to the place wasn't bad. The pair spent the time listening to whatever came on the radio during the ride, the blonde was surprised by Calum's music taste but didn't hesitate to join him in belting out 'Living On A Prayer'.  


  


Throughout the ride, Luke told Calum how hard it would be for him to just have fun at the bar and how his view of the world revolved around his memory and Lolita's guidance. The blonde still had his white cane on hand, but, other than that he was completely reliant on Calum.  


  


Now he was entering a bar, grasping Calum's elbow. As they entered Calum alerted him of his surroundings, the people to his left on the dance floor, those to the far left sitting in the booths and lastly the bar to his right. The blonde simply nodded along, creating a rough sketch of the place in his mind, adding in the details like fairy lights and velvet bar stools that the brunette man thought was worthy of his knowledge.  


  


"Oh, I found them!" Calum announced over the music guiding Luke over to the booth were Michael and Ashton were found.  


  


Luke slid across feeling his shoulder bump the decorative wooden panelling of the bar's wall. Calum soon slid in beside him, greeting one of the people across from them.  


  


Calum rolled his eyes at what Michael signed before turning to the blonde beside him.  


  


"Luke," he grabbed the blonde's attention, "This is Michael."  


  


Luke heard a 'hey' coming from his left, closer to Calum.  


  


"He's got red hair and is a pain in my ass." Calum described for the blonde's sake, "He used to work with me before I moved in with you."  


  


Luke nodded, smiling in Michael's general direction.  


  


"And Ashton," Calum came to his other friend, "he's deaf."  


  


"Hey." Luke could hear the smile in Ashton's voice. The blonde was glad that he wasn't going to have to be surrounded by able bodied persons for the whole night. At least Ashton related to him in someway.  


  


"Drinks?" Michael chirped, "Ash? Luke?"  


  


"Beer." Ashton replied.  


  


"Sprite."  


  


"How cute." Michael giggled teasingly at the blonde's drink request, "Cal some help?"  


  


Calum nodded telling pair left at the table that they'd be back. Luke gave a smile in the direction which the men had left in while Ashton just nodded. The blonde sighed not knowing what to do now that Calum was gone, the brunette was his support in this whole venture. He knew that Calum would he back an that Ashton was still in front of him but it was so weird being a new place without a safety net.  


  


Luke jumped slightly when Ashton touched his fidgeting fingers over the table, "You can talk to me if you want."  


  


"I know some tactile sign language if you want..." Luke felt pity for Ashton when he heard the man's somewhat shaky voice. Surprisingly Ashton laughed making Luke feel embarrassed for asking.  


  


"Its fine, my hearing aids are in." Luke didn't hear the displeasure as Ashton said hearing aids instead feeling embarrassed.  


  


"Should of known." The blonde scratched his neck.  


  


Ashton chuckled, "You can't exactly see them."  


  


Luke laughed along, "Kinda comes with being blind." The blonde quipped before pausing, "I wish I had something that could help out with my..." He gestured to his eyes, "you know."  


  


Luke remembered his younger self when the doctors had said there was nothing they could do to stop him from going blind. He remembered crying all the way home, his already spotty vision made worse by the tears when he realised that he'd never see his mum, dad or his annoying older brothers.  


  


"I guess some people see it all differently."  


  


Luke raised a brow, "You don't like it?"  


  


"I mean all I've been able to hear since I can remember was muffles and tones." Ashton reminisced to when he struggled to figure out what was going on around him, at the end of people's frustration and anger until one of his teacher's put the pieces together and realised the boy wasn't lying when he said he couldn't hear and got him classes so he could sign even though his family couldn't afford it.  


  


"And one day, Michael hands me these things it was all clear." Then he added, "And all too much."  


  


"Too much?"  


  


"I cried when I heard my mother's voice properly for the first time since I was like one but I like being just Ashton." The man smiled grabbing Luke's hand and signing slowly on his palm as he spoke, " _And being_ _'normal'_ _doesn't stop me from being him_."  


  


Luke gave a genuine smile sliding his hand back across the table.  


  


"I get it." The blonde relaxed a bit more, in the back of his mind wondering what was taking Calum and Michael so long, although he didn't mind the conversation with Ashton. "Why do you wear them then?"  


  


Ashton's eyes flicked over to Michael who was having no luck getting through at the crowded bar, as usual every Friday night.  


  


"They were a gift from Michael." He explained, the corners of his mouth slowly raising at the thought of the fake redhead. "He tries his best to help me out so I wear them for him."  


  


Luke could hear the emotion pouring through Ashton's voice.  


  


"You love him."  


  


The older turned back to the blonde, "I think so. I like seeing him happy."  


  


Finally Calum and Michael got back with their drinks (and nachos that Michael believed were necessary) to a grinning Luke and a blushing Ashton. Calum was jealous as he thought about what could of possibly be said, Ashton and Michael were completely enamoured with each other there was no need for the glare on his face.  


  


"What's this all about?" Michael questioned handing Ashton his beer before taking a gulp of his own.  


  


"You know." Ashton answered before Luke could muster up his own, "Disabled people stuff."  


  


Luke almost spat out his drink at the bluntness of Ashton's response, but instead of taking offence like he usually did he let out a barking laugh surprising himself and the men at the table. When, except Ashton who shrugged and joined in.  


  


A few drinks in, a tipsy Michael leaned over to lure Ashton onto the dancefloor -which meant that Ashton had to drive back to Michael's (their) apartment unless he could get the redhead to sober up- leaving Luke tapping his foot along to some random pop song as Calum swirled the cherry in his Shirley Temple around at the bottom of the glass.  


  


Calum finally looked up from his glass after what was left of his drink had become a mess of pink with a sad broken cherry. He took in the way Luke nodded his head to the music seeming to be lost in his own little world behind his sunglasses.  


  


Calum nudged the blonde lightly gaining his attention. "You wanna dance?"  


  


Luke seemed hesitant, but the he remembered what Ashton had said. He wanted to dance.  


  


"You'll stay close?"  


  


Calum gripped the blonde's arm reassuring, "I will. I promise."  


  


Luke allowed Calum to lead him onto the dance floor, finding a space where Luke was free to do whatever he wanted. After warning Luke how much space he had around him (though the blonde could tell from the smell of alcohol around him) he let the blonde dance to his heart's content.  


  


Calum watched Luke from his place agaiagainstn the wall, finding it hard to distract himself from the throbbing in his pants as the blind man moved his hips slowly to a rather suggestive song.  


  


Further away Calum spotted Ashton and Michael. His best friend's arms were draped around Ashton's neck and he kissed his _not-my-_ _boyfrie_ _nd_ lazily, their bodies moving along to the beat as was Luke's.  


  


Calum's eyes widened and he rushed to the blonde's side. A guy that towered over Luke -he didn't know that was possible- roughly gripping his...his _client's_ arm.  


  


"I'm sorry." Luke winced out again. He didn't mean to elbow the man - well he did but he didn't mean for it to end this way.  


  


"Little hipster shit..." he taunted flicking Luke's shades causing them to fall to the ground. Luke heard the snap of the man stepping on them before his grip tightened.  


  


"Hey!" Luke felt relieved at Calum's voice for some reason. "Let him go."  


  


"Or what?" Luke was yanked closer to the man. He could feel the man's broad chest against his shoulder. The blonde quivered more knowing that Calum was no match for that guy.  


  


"Or I'll sue you ass from here to kingdom come for hurting my client."  


  


The man's eyes widened at the word client while Luke's heart shattered.  


  


"Client?"  


  


"He's blind you prick." Michael's slurred voice came from somewhere behind Calum. Luke assumed the man saw the commotion and came to his rescue. "Leave him alone."  


  


"Yeah.." Calum's brown eyes met the man's coldly not daring to move away as he seethed, "Let him go."  


  


The man basically tossed Luke into Calum's arms, what plan's he had for the blonde foiled when he learnt Luke was blind.  


  


Calum sighed grasping the shaken up blonde's arm and guiding him away from the bar. Michael and Ashton watched the pair leave.  


  


" _We'll call them later._ " Ashton suggested signing instead of speaking. He always found it hard to talk when he was upset. The man noticed Michael wasn't watching him, dropping one hand to his side he wrapped and arm around Michael's shoulder also leading him out of the bar.  


  


~•°•*•°•~  


  
Calum's heart fell when he finally released Luke's elbow allowing him to trudge into the apartment. Luke had been silently for the car ride, not even humming along to the Queen song which played at the first intersection. Instead Calum looked across to see a sulking blonde, head resting against the window probably taking the sounds of what was happening around him. To any passerby the man probably appeared to be sleeping, his closed eyes giving the illusion that he was at peace, but Calum knew better.

Luke sauntered down the to his bed, a concerned Lolita on his heels sensing her owner's distress. Calum sighed dropping his keys into the little dish on the counter. It wasn't supposed to be like this, the man thought as he ran a hand over his face. A month hadn't even passed and he had already ruined everything.

He felt more guilty as he remembered his only purpose for becoming Luke's assistant in the first place was for his money and now that he had started -unbeknownst to himself- began to build a friendship with the once closed off and slightly stubborn blonde, what he thought was a great idea ultimately turned into a disaster.

Calum could only imagine how Luke felt, the world around him dark and new, and on top of that being forced into a hostile situation. The older man melted into the couch, thoughts of leaving clouding his mind as Luke silently cried into his pillow down the hall.

Luke had thrown his flannel on the floor before dragging himself to bed. Lolita looked at the garment, confused why her normally organised owner would do such a thing but nevertheless dragged the shirt the laundry basket and the shoes which he'd dumped at the end of his bed to their pile.

Luke heard the noise of the dog dragging his things around but he was too busy crying his eyes out (not that it'd make a big difference to his situation if that actually happened anyway) into his pillow case.

He silently cursed himself for believing that he could go out and have fun like any other able bodied person on a Friday night. He came face to face with the fact that his parents were right to hired a helper for him. He was worthless, couldn't stop himself from tripping over his own feet and into trouble, effectively ruining everyone's night.

He felt Lolita nudging his fingers but just pulled them under himself and continued his tears. The dog's head tilted to a side as she took in her owner's defeated position. She tried tugging his arm, legs, even licking them but Luke didn't stir.

Calum was surprised when Lolita sat in front of him. He was surfing through Luke's (he would say their but he was sure he was wanted out of the flat) channels when Lolita begun tugging his pants leg. Calum found it odd was the dog usual ignored his presence, generally sticking close to Luke, even when off duty and in 'pet-mode'.

He finally followed the dog after her insistent tugging, finding that he had been led to Luke's bedroom door. Although the dog had walked in Calum didn't enter, instead taking in the image of the blind twenty three year old weeping as quietly as he could.

Guilt bubbled up in Calum's chest but he just didn't know how to face the blonde. His pain was his fault, if he hadn't demanded that Luke go out in first place he'd been fine. Instead of crying the man would probably be watching one of his favourite documentaries and telling Calum to fuck off.

"I—" His voice cracked before he could even begin his apology. Calum sighed taking a step into the room that had been filled with laughter a few hours ago. "I'm sorry."

Luke found himself sitting up, eyes still wet as he held his head down.

"You don't have to be Calum."

The dark haired man went to argue but Luke cut him off.

"I thought I could be something more than just the blind guy and the night was amazing..." He played with the rips in his jeans, enjoying the softness of the frays.

"Until I let you down and wasn't by your side like I promised." Calum finished for him.

"You only 'needed' to be there because I'm blind." Luke broke, "You only dragged me out with you because I'm blind."

Calum shook his head even though he knew Luke couldn't tell.

"You are only here b-bec-cause I'm blind." Luke choked out. "I'm...I'm..."

Tears that were once escaping slowly now ran rapidly down his heated cheeks, saltiness falling onto his jeans. Luke felt the bed dip beside him and before he could protest he was bundled up in arms he'd never felt before. Calum pulled Luke tighter against him, when the blonde whimpered out his name, he tried his best whispering that Luke was much more than the burden he thought he was.

Eventually Luke's tears faded into deep breaths as he listened to Calum's steady heartbeat. Carding his fingers through the blonde strands, Calum placed a kiss to the younger's hairline. He didn't quite understand why he was compelled to do so but it felt right.

"I'm sorry your night turned out like this."

Luke smiled slightly into Calum's chest breathing in the spicy, yet earthy scent of Calum's cologne. "Sorry for having my annual, I'm 'blind and worthless' breakdown on you."

"You're not worthless." The older man found himself muttering after the blonde spoke.

"I should head to bed." Calum finally yawned.

It surprised both of them when Luke's grip on Calum's shirt tightened where he was running his fingers across the material and the latter's hand froze in Luke's hair.

"Stay?"

The question was barely above a whisper but Calum knew how difficult it was for Luke to ask it.

"Yeah." Calum began petting the once quaffed hair. "Gotta grab my pyjamas."

Luke nodded pushing himself up, deciding it was actually disgusting that he was in the clothes he wore to the bar while on his bed and that he could change when Calum left.

The Maori man separated himself from his taller flatmate, noticing something he hadn't before.

"Luke." Calum whispered.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are blue."

Luke's mouth formed an 'o' shape ass Calum took in the sky blue of Luke's eyes. A faded blue ring circling his cloudy almost white pupil, it was pretty.

"Yeah..." Luke blushed blinking slowly. He didn't really use the muscle a lot so it was hard to control them. "You asked so..."

Calum smiled as Luke turned his head in his general direction giving a nervous half smile.

"Is it creepy?"

"No." Calum kissed -maybe he should stop doing that so impulsively- the space between the man's dark eyebrows enjoying seeing him flush. "Really pretty."

A large smile appeared on the blonde's face, reaching the corners his unmoving eyes. Calum, grinning got off the bed.

"I'll be back, okay?"

Luke nodded, deciding that the click of his bedroom door closing meant he could peel off his bar clothes and change into something more comfy.

He didn't know why the thought of Calum in his bed made him feel safe. The blonde quickly assumed it was because of the night's events, shaking it off to indulge in cuddles.

Calum noticed the content smile on his face when he glanced into the mirror in his room. He was shirtless, too lazy to rummage around in the mess of his room to find something comfy enough. He hadn't been wearing a smile like that for a while. Calum engraved the image of Luke's face, lit up when he first commented on his eyes, and how it quickly turned into a shy smile with a deep blush.

Calum decided that was his favourite Luke, (beside confused Luke, that was always hilarious) flustered but happy Luke. Especially when his smile made it all the way up to his eyes.

Calum caught his own fond eyes in the the mirror, shaking off the odd fluttery feeling he got when he thought of the blonde's smile he marched back into Luke's room, his blue eyes still bright as he straighted out the T-shirt he had chosen, giving Calum a glimpse of his abs.

The dark haired man swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I know you're there." Luke smirked shuffling back toward his bed. Calum watched intently as the blonde's hand found the edge, sliding upwards until it reached the headboard before he sat perfectly against it.

"I'd make a shit ninja huh?" Calum joked climbing into bed, leaving as much space as he could between them.

Luke registered the dip in the mattress, mentally calculating before easing closer to Calum. Calum raised a brow at the blonde's silence but was soon met with the pleasant surprise of Luke's head on his shoulder.

Cautiously, Calum wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulder pulling him against him like he did earlier.

Looking down he could see that Luke's eyes were still open.

"You okay doing that?"

He nodded against Calum's shoulder, "Its fine." He waved it off adding, "When I first went blind my mother thought it would be a good idea if I kept my eyes open. I still could trace pretty well so I believed that I'd look like any other kid."

"You didn't."

Luke laughed dryly, "Of course not. As much as I tried to make friends with normal kids it didn't work."

Calum started rubbing circles on Luke's shoulder and the man sighed.

"At first it was alright, I was like five, kids were more curious than anything." He chuckled humorlessly, "Then I got older and I was the weird kid, great to tease and pick on; so I felt like I was nothing."

Calum frowned, "You didn't deserve to be treated like that."

Looking down at Luke's eyes Calum didn't see something broken, but something beautiful and unique. If those dumb people from Luke's past thought they were anything else, they were stupid.

Luke could tell Calum was looking down at him from the way the muscles in his neck moved.

"They started to change colour when I was a kid, approximately when I was seven. Something about light and refraction and my scalera. It kinda scared people."

"It's not scary."

"You're used to seeing stuff like this. Its your job."

Calum shrugged, shifting so that he was lying on his back, Luke said nothing and instead just shifted so he was on Calum chest instead.

The blonde giggled running his finger up Calum's stomach, "You're shirtless."

"Yeah." He paused, "I can go-"

"No." Luke cut off, "It's fine."

They laid in silence, Calum watching as the younger man's fingers ran over his stomach, eyes again closed.

"I'm trying to create an image of you." Luke answered his unvoiced question. "I noticed that I haven't really touched you since you came here." Luke flushed red once more, "That sounds wrong."

Calum simply laughed fighting the urge to kiss Luke- _his client's_ forehead, enjoying how Luke's delicate touches almost tickled. Eventually Luke realised that the man breaths had evened out and Calum was in fact sleeping.

Wrapping his arm around Calum's waist the blonde whispered, "Goodnight Calum."

  


  


* * *

Luke stretched, yawning loudly as he woke, surprised at first when he bumped into something beside him (Lolita never slept that far up on his bed) but relaxed when he remembered falling asleep beside Calum.  


  


The blonde noticed the heat radiating off his sleeping partner onto his left arm, the small snores coming from the male telling him Calum was still asleep. Luke wasn't sure if to wake him up. Thankfully it was a Saturday so Lolita wasn't barging in to wake him, but he was hungry and breakfast was Calum's job.  


  


He chuckled to himself wondering why it took him so long to notice how domestic they truly were.  


  
Stretching out his hand he met Calum's shoulder and began shaking the man lightly, "Calum...Cal?"

All the blonde received was a few huffs. Shaking his head, Luke continued, only for Calum to roll over and bury his face into Luke's chest making the blonde giggle.  


  


"What time is it?" Finally came the man's hoarse voice muffled in Luke's T-shirt.  


  


"About eleven, twelve-ish." Luke shrugged returning to a lying down, bringing Calum down with him.  


  


"Still too early..." The older man whine into Luke's chest, before hearing the blonde's stomach growl. "You're hungry."  


  


The man just hummed in reply.  


  


"That means I have to get up."  


  


Luke hummed again.  


  


Calum's eyes finally blink opened when he pushed himself away from the blonde, taking in the fact that he had actually spent the night in Luke's bed, cuddled beside him.  


  


"Is it too early to order pizza?"  


  


Luke giggled pushing himself into a sitting position once more. "Never."  


  


"I think I left my phone in my room." Calum concluded after he didn't see it beside the blonde's on the nightstand. "I'll be back."

  


* * *

By the time pizza had finally gotten there, the pair hadn't really changed their position on Luke's bed. Sure Calum had managed to fish his phone out of the jeans he had worn the night before and Luke had shuffled his way to the bathroom for a quick shower but for the most part their day had been centred around twenty-one questions and spooning.  


  
"Why'd you agree to this job?" Luke asked resuming his turn in their game when Calum had returned with their large pizza and drinks.

Calum froze mid bite before deciding to just tell Luke the truth.

"Cause I'm a dick." Calum shook his head at his past thoughts, "Quick way to get money, a place to stay and get away from the monotony of the center."  


  


Luke's head fell slightly, "How'd that work out for you?"  


  


"Made me realise how stupid I was." Calum admitted sinking into the pillows. "I started off my whole career just wanting to help people and got lost somewhere along the way you know?"  


  


"Yeah." Luke placed his half eaten slice aside, his voice becoming small, "Do you still hate it?"  


  
"I never hated my job." He watched Luke's body language.

Luke chuckled dryly, "Well the pay got better, how could you?"

Calum couldn't tell if the blonde was joking or not so he chose to be cautious.

"I don't care about that anymore." Calum tried, "Work gets more interesting when your spend more time trying to understand the curve balls your moody client throws at you."

Calum noticed the small smile that tugged on the younger man's lips.

" 'M not moody."

"You hated me from the time I walked through the door."

"How was I supposed to know that you weren't just some no good young assistant using me for my money."

Calum winced at the truthfulness of the statement. "Ouch."

Luke laughed before becoming serious. "I just didn't want to give up my independence. Every other person could live alone, so why could I, you know?" He munched on his once forgotten pizza, "I'm blind not helpless."

"How's that going for you?"

"I spend less money on breakfast now." The man wiggled his brows holding up his half eaten pizza slice with a laugh.

Calum smiled remembering the early mornings of making breakfast for the blonde (or just running out to get stuff when he got up a bit too late) repaid in lazy afternoons until he was expect to sort out lunch.

"I guess we both expected something different from this experience." Luke finally sighed done with his pizza.

"Yeah..." Calum trail off taking in Luke's shirtless figure on the bed as he got up to clear the pizza box and put what was remaining in the fridge. "Uh Luke?"

"Hmm..."

"Do you wanna try the whole, going out thing again?" Calum blurted out before his brain could put brakes on the idea. "Just me and you. This time I won't leave your side."

"Promise?" Luke's pale blue eyes fell in Calum's general direction, the fact the blonde had even opened them making his heart swell.

"Promise."

"Sure. Let's do it."

Calum smiled once more before leaving the room.

  


* * *

Sometime during the night they moved to the living room, enjoying a rerun of The Little Mermaid Calum had found. Luke had fished out and old, yet still ridiculously soft, blanket and draped it over their bodies creating the perfect cuddle space.  


  


Luke sighed contently as another commercial began. He pushed himself up from where his head rested on Calum's chest as he was full draped over the man, feet tangled at the bottom of the sofa.  


  


"Calum."  


  


"Lu."  


  


"What do you look like?"  


  


"Um..." Calum paused for a second not expecting the question. "My eyes are brown, hair is really dark brown, almost black."  


  


Luke just hummed running his fingers up and down Calum's chest. Luke squeaked when Calum grasped his hips when moving them both to a sitting position, causing the blonde to be straddling his waist.  


  
"What do you think I look like?"

The blonde thought for a second, "Dark hair, lighter eyes, tan, shorter than me, but not by a lot. Toned, no facial hair. "

Calum reached for Luke's hand gently, placing it on his chin. Luke's brows furrowed a bit as he ran his fingers through the light stubble of Calum's jaw.  


  


"I guess I was wrong about that." Luke shrugged running his fingers over the light hair once more. "And the eyes."  


  


"Go ahead." Calum nudged the blonde, "I wanna hear more. "  


  


Luke held in a small laugh at Calum's words thinking once more.  


  


Calum stared at the blonde as he felt the heat of his fingers against his chin, raking over the hair there.  


  


"Bushy eyebrows." Luke laughed.  


  


"Yours aren't any better." Calum scoffed.  


  


Luke pouted playfully, trying to seem hurt by Calum's remarks.  


  


"Don't give me that face." Calum tried scolding but only found himself laughing a few seconds afterwards.  


  


Luke's dainty hands moved away from his face, trying to remember the features he had sketched out in his mind, while giving playful commentary on each of them. The blonde's fingers had accidentally slipped from where they were resting onto Calum's lips during their laughter, causing Luke to pause. His fingertips moved across the area, Luke focused as he noted every section, smooth to chapped.  


  


Calum wanted to remark on the man's actions but chose not to watching as Luke thought in silence, wondering what was running through the younger's head.  


  


"Smile..?" The blonde requested in a small voice after a few beats.  


  


Calum complied, his lips tugging up into a smile from where Luke's thumbs rested against his cheeks.  


  


Calum watched as Luke's face lit up a bit before his his hands fell to his lap, head dropping with them.  


  
"I bet you have a really pretty smile Calum." He muttered shyly. He paused for a second before continuing, cheeks flushed, "I'm sorry for that, I promise I'm not one of those creepy blind people from movies that touch people's faces, no one does that."

Calum smiled at the younger's nervous chuckle.

"You're really cute, you know that?" Calum muttered without thinking.  


  


Luke felt the heat a blush growing in his face at Calum's words, rising up the side of neck before t truly presented itself.  


  


"Thanks?" He finally squeaked, allowing his arms to fall onto Calum's shoulders.  


  
Luke spend to few minutes thinking before blurting his thoughts aloud.

"I like you." He smacked his hand over his mouth, wishing he could just run away.

Calum raised a brow at the blonde before pulling the man's hand away from his mouth.

"I like too." Calum laughed awkwardly, "Should of told you that."

Luke shook his head, "That's good."

"Cool..." Calum scratched the bag of his neck, staring at Luke waiting for him to say something, help him read his mind.

"I'm in your lap." The blonde voice finally came. "Aren't I?"

Calum examined the compromising position they were in, Luke balanced on his lap, his hands on Luke's waist, helping him balance on the small sofa and a blanket wrapped around their waists.

"Yep." Calum prepared himself for what ever outburst was about to come his way.

Luke bit the inside of his cheek, "You— you asked me out."

"Yeah, I did."

Luke felt a half smile creeping onto his face.

"Lu?"

"I'm going to try to kiss you..." Luke's voice came out shakily telling Calum he was nervous. "And I'm gonna fail..." He tried to play it off, "...because my spacial reasoning in this position is off, but I'm still going to for because I like you and—"

"Luke."

"Huh?"

Luke was surprised when he was cut off by the warmth of Calum's lips against his, gaining a gasp from him before he melted into it, his fingers digging into the material of Calum's T-shirt pulling the man closer.

  


* * *

"Is this good enough?" The blonde sounded slightly panicked as he turned around to face his guide dog only hearing her panting and her tail hitting the floor as she wagged it happily.

Luke he'd have hell colour coordinating his closet again when this date was over (not like it mattered, he didn't remember what most of the colours looked like anyway), he lost track after the fifth outfit and of the 'no's had been thrown carelessly on the bed. What could a man do?

It was his first date, ever. He had to make sure I was perfect even though Calum had said it was his job. He also told him to dress casual, but nice. Luke didn't know what casual but nice meant. What type of gay man couldn't example fashion?

 _Your boyfriend_ , his brain supplied making him giggle and lighten up a bit.

Down the hall, Calum was much less worried about what to wear and more about the date he had planned. The man had already sneaked the stuff that need to be set up to Ashton and Michael. Now all he had to do was find an activity to stall with while the pair worked.

He should of thought of this before, but the main event was more fun to plan. The brunette had spent a lot of his week rushing around behind Luke's back, stashing various items in Michael's flat.

The man paced, rubbing his chin in thought. A movie was always a good option, but, even though he'd have no problem describing to Luke what was happening, others around him might want him to shut up. Suddenly Calum had a thought so great he would call it an epiphany.

"Cal?" Luke's voice in the hallway pulled him out of his thoughts and peaked out from his room seeing the blonde stood in the middle of the hallway.

The man held up a shirt, "Red?"

"Red." Calum confirmed walking toward the man kissing his forehead, "You need me to iron it?"

Luke nodded feeling the hanger leaving his hand.

"Thank you."

Calum hummed walking away from the blonde to the small area designated for laundry.

By the time Calum returned with the man's now wrinkle free shirt, Luke was sat on his bed messing around with his hair not quite sure if he was making it look better or worse.

"Need help there?" Calum raised a brow as hung Luke's shirt on the outside of his closet.

Luke huffed but held out the brush and pomade which wasn't working for Calum to take. Calum simply chuckled at his boyfriend, trying his best to undo what the blonde had created.

"You shouldn't have to help me do this." Luke pouted playing with his finger. "I was supposed to get all dolled up like the girls in the movies and burst onto the scene like a brand new butterfly and shock everyone."

Calum laughed as the blonde sulked, "I like helping you." He placed a kiss to Luke's cheek as he finished. "And I'll save my best gasp for you."

"You know what my entire outfit looks like!" Luke whined even though he knew Calum had already walked out the room.

  


* * *

Calum finished the last button on his shirt before he walked down the hallway to get Luke. He'd already double checked that the set up was going smoothly (via Ashton's animated signing over face time) and all he had to do was keep Luke busy for half an hour the okay text came.

Calum paused as he went to knock on the door, listening to Luke's humming as he talked to Lolita. Months ago Calum never would of imagined being in that position, his job didn't leave him with much time for a boyfriend anyway, but now he was trying to sweep Luke off his feet and show him something new.

He let his knuckles rap against the door taking the blonde's silence to mean that he could enter. The corners of his lips tugged upwards as he took in the blonde, Lolita slowly wagging her tail at his last words as if she'd understood everything her owner had said.

As promised, Calum saved his best gasp for Luke, eyes trailing over the blonde from his perfectly quaffed hair to his shiny black boots.

Luke scoffed, grabbing his white cane from his bedside table. "Shut up."

Calum shrugged walking over to the blonde and wrapping his arms around him from behind, feeling Luke relax his chest.

"You look ravishing in red Mr. Hemmings."

This time Luke's laugh came out as a snort as he turned around in Calum's hold. "I'd say you look nice too but I don't really know." He ran his fingers down Calum's chest, "I do like the material if that makes a difference to you."

Calum chuckled stealing a kiss from the blonde before interlocking their arms and leading Luke to the door.

"I'm wearing all black so you're not missing much."

"Yes I am." Luke whined when Calum released his hold to lock the flat's door.

Calum just shook his head fondly, interlocking his fingers with Luke's. The blonde's hands quivered against his.

The dark haired man placed a kiss to Luke's knuckles, " 'S going to be fine love."

Luke's head fell but Calum quickly hooked a finger under his chin to bring it back up.

"Sorry..." Luke breathed out shakily, "I've never done the whole date thing before...what if-"

Calum's lips met Luke's causing the man to deflate once more.

"Don't worry so much."

"Your boyfriend is blind Calum..." The blonde finally said the one thing that was bothering him for the whole night.

"And funny, and cute, and sarcastic and terror to live with..." Calum listed, getting a weak smile from Luke, "But I like him a lot."

"Can we go on that date now?" Luke asked hopefully leaning into Calum slightly.

The brunette simply smiled down at the man, wrapping arm around him to pull him closer. "Let's go."

The bright smiles on each of their faces stayed as Calum led Luke to the elevator, the pair still stuck together although they were in the space alone. Calum took the time spent on the short ride down to settle his nerves. Sure Luke was nervous but that would never top how Calum felt. He had to do his best to make sure that Luke's first date -and if it all worked out his _last_ first date- would be perfect. As the doors opened and he removed his hand to guide the blonde out the elevator, Calum somehow had the got the feeling that there was nothing to worry about.

"Are you finally going to tell me where we're going?" Luke wiggled his eyebrows beneath his shades as Calum helped him into his car.

Calum rolled his eyes playfully at the younger man closing the passenger door, "You'll find out when we get there."

" _Calum_ _..._ " The blonde whined, turning toward Calum when he was finally sat behind the wheel, "You're being mean to me."

Calum chuckled at the blonde's pout, "Am I?"

"You know you are."

"Fine, I'll give you a hint." The man watched as Luke perked up sitting up further in his seat. "We've driven there before."

Luke let out an exasperated groan, "Calum... You drive me everywhere."

Calum chuckled once more as he started the car's engine. "Exactly..."

" _Calum_ _..._ "

  


* * *

The butterflies in Luke's stomach seemed to come alive once more as Calum's car came to a stop. He could sounds coming from his left, and voices moving around the car.  


  


"Are we here?" Luke perked up as the car's engine stopped.  


  


"Yep." Calum hummed out. "Ready to go?"  


  


Luke nodded before pausing, "I'm not sure. I hear people, last time we were in a crowded place..." The blonde chuckled shakily, before adding, "it never ends well."  


  


Calum reminisced to the first run in they had the first time they had gone anywhere together, with the unmannerly coffee shop employee and then a week ago at the bar with Michael and Ashton. The dark haired man sucked in a breath, grabbing Luke's hand gently in his own, feeling blonde tense before eventually relaxing and interlocking their fingers.  


  


"I broke my promise to be by your side those times, and now," Calum brought their hands to his lips watching Luke flush when he felt the warmth of Calum's lips against his skin, "I'll keep that promise."  


  
Luke gave the man a small smile.

"Let's do this then." The blonde finally said confidently, Calum's smile growing brighter as he opened his own door.

Walking around to Luke's side, he assisted the younger man in getting out before interlocking their arms.

"Here we go." Luke breathed out as Calum lead him inside of, well- wherever they were at the moment.

Luke heard the loud pop music blasting from his left, the man unable to name the tune but he knew he liked it. On his right he could heard voices, though in the jumble of noises he couldn't pinpoint any exact conversation, but made out the words and phrases that would help him to identify where he was.

"I could surely go for a beer right now." He heard from somewhere close which was followed closely with a reply about the amount of people at the bar.

Luke turned back to Calum as his brows became unknitted.

"The bar?" The blonde guessed, gaining a hum from Calum telling him he was correct.

"You deserve to get your fun night back." Luke shivered as Calum's voice was close to his ear due to the volume of the music. "You still want to dance?"

The younger thought about it for a second before smiling brightly. Calum chuckled once more taking Luke's hand in his. There was a feeling of déjà vu when Calum led Luke onto the dancefloor, his hand disappearing from the blonde's as he alerted him of the space around him. The thought flashed through his mind as the song changed to something he actually knew, was Calum going to leave him there again. Didn't the older man learn from last time?

That was when a pair of hands gripped his waist and a familiar weight appeared against his back. Luke allowed his head to fall back against Calum's shoulder hearing the dark haired man hum. Calum allowed himself to sway to the beat of the music, moving Luke's body with his.

"You're not dancing love." Calum whispered against the exposed skin of Luke's neck, kissing down the side of it to Luke's collar and back up to his jaw.

Luke began to move his hips to the beat, pressing harder against Calum's clothed crotch, the older man's grip tightened on his hips.

The blonde turned in the man's hold, hearing Calum gulp as their crotches were pressed together.

"Better?" Luke chuckled teasingly.

Calum started wishing a little harder that Michael would text him.

The redhead eventually did, halfway through Luke's moonwalk -it was more of a cute shuffle but Calum still cheered him on- during a Michael Jackson song.

Calum gripped Luke's small hips pulling the man against himself.

"Come on baby."

Luke tilted his head, confused.

"The night isn't over yet." He gave the blonde a quick kiss before leading him out of the bar.

  


* * *

Luke felt when Calum's car came to a stop for the second time that night, the engine turning off allowing him to hear the sounds around him though muffled by Calum rolled up windows. There was a familiar roaring sound coming from his right that Luke hadn't heard in years.  


  


Calum got out of the car opening Luke's door so the man could step out. Luke's face was instantly hit with cool air, the salty scent of the sea floating along with it. Calum lead Luke forward a few steps before stopping.  


  


"Take off your shoes."  


  


Luke didn't question Calum's command, slipping off the black Chelsea boots he had become so fond of. Calum moved in front of him, instructing him to step down. Calum chuckled at Luke's face when his toes met the grains of sand.  


  


"Are we...?" The younger paused interlocking his Calum's and taking a few steps forward squishing the grains beneath his toes with a giggle.  


  


"You said one morning this was the one place you missed seeing as a kid, so...here we are." Calum chuckled nervously.  


  


A smile appeared on Luke's face as he walked across the sand again, gasping as the sand became damp. Calum watched the blonde fondly as he rolled up the jeans he was wearing, before taking some more steps forward until the waves were finally lapping at his toes. Tension seemed to fade from Luke's body as he took a breath of the salty air surrounding him, content in feeling the ocean pull the sand away from his toes.  


  


Luke stretched a hand back humming when Calum took it. The blonde squeezed Calum's hand in his, eyes getting watery behind his sunglasses.  


  


"Thank you for this."  


  


Calum smiled down at the blonde, happy to pull him into a hug once more. That was where they stayed for a while, content in each other's hold as the sea breeze embraced them. Calum made sure to describe the way the moon's glow was cause on the water's surface to Luke, the blonde humming along to every word, building a picture in his mind.  


  


"Ready to go?" The older man finally asked as the waves began coming further in onto the sand, high tide steadily approaching.  


  


Calum watched as the blonde deflated, not wanting to leave something he longed for. Sure, he could only visualise what was in front of him in his mind, but it felt as real as it did all those years ago.  


  


"Babe," Calum's voice came again as he rubbed soothing circles on his shoulder, "You can have fun on the beach tomorrow."  


  


"Tomorrow?" Luke's brows furrowed as his head tilted in that childish manner that Calum adored so much. "Its such a long drive from home."  


  


"Which is why we're staying here this weekend." Calum gnawed on his lip nervously, "If- if you want to of course."  


  


If Luke didn't know any better he may have thought that his jaw had unhinged from the speed which it had dropped. The blonde struggled to find the words that wanted to say, pretty sure he looked like an idiot with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Instead he threw himself into Calum arms, surprising the older at the force which he was using in his hug, basically crushing him.  


  


Calum found it hard for the grin to leave his face as he led the man toward the small beach home that he had rented for the weekend.

  


* * *

Luke found himself rolling over to meet the warmth of another person when he woke up the following morning. It took a while for the blonde to figure out where he was when he first began to wake up, the noises around not matching up to what he knew from waking up in his flat. The auditory clues allowed him to flashback the the night before, remembering the night he had spend with Calum, and how the brunette had lifted him to bed after a night of deep conversations with the sea as their backing track.  


  


Now the younger man could only assume that the warm body beside him was Calum, turning over so he could rest his head against the man's chest. Calum's heart keep a steady rhythm beneath Luke's ear, his chest rising and falling along with it. Never in his life would Luke had ever imagined that he would be in a the position he was in. Though the world around him was all dark, Calum managed to make it brighter somehow.  


  


"Lu?" Calum's rough morning voice came as he dropped a hand down to play with the blonde locks that were rested on his chest. The younger hummed contently at the sensation feeling Calum's chest rise and fall as he chuckled, finding his actions cute for some reason.  


  


"Morning." Luke sighed pushing himself up so that his top half was hovering over Calum's.  


  


The brunette sat up so he could place a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "Good morning to you too buttercup. "  


  


Luke smacked the man's chest playfully turning red at the pet name. Calum simply chuckled, grabbing the blushing man's hands before he could do anymore damage (not really) to him.  


  


"What's the matter Luke?" Calum pinched his cheeks only managing to make the the blonde go redder. "You light up my world baby. You're my sunshine."  


  


The blind man buried his face in the warmth of his boyfriend's chest, hearing the deep chuckle which resonated from there.  


  


"It was only the first date, you're not allowed to be so sappy this early."  


  


Luke could tell from Calum's time of voice that his brow was raised, "Oh really?"  


  
Luke nodded, trying not to let his cheeks heat up anymore.

Calum placed a quick kiss to the blonde's hairline. "C'mon we need to get breakfast so we can start date number two."

  


* * *

The first time the couple had sex was on a rainy Sunday afternoon, three weeks after their first date. During that time the pair had a few dates here and there but the topic of intimacy other than what they already had was never approached.  


  


The rain was pouring outside as Luke and Calum tried to take in a movie, Lolita at their feet unbothered by what was going on around her, more interested in napping than what was going on on screen. During the movie Calum found himself laying on Luke's chest, trying to fit both of their bodies onto the small couch the blonde owned, somehow managing to stretch a blanket over their lanky bodies. Calum could always tell when his boyfriend was becoming bored; the blonde's hands would become fidgety, his obsession with textures heightened. In this case the blind man had found Calum's hair, and ruffling it until it appeared as unruly as when Calum had woken up that morning. Someway throughout the movie, Luke had dipped down distracting Calum from the film with a kiss.  


  


The Maori man smiled into the kiss, hand coming to caress the stubble on the younger's chin and pull him closee. Luke found himself reciprocating with all the love that he felt for Calum enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend's slightly chapped lips against his.  


  


This soon grew into a makeout session where Calum found himself straddling the blonde's thighs as they explored each other in a way which they never did before. The older man's eyes blinked open slowly as Luke broke the kiss taking in the latter's own reddened, spit-shined lips, only wondering what his probably looked like at that moment.  


  


Luke let out a deep breath, carefully running his fingers across the warmth sliver of skin on Calum's tummy that had been revealed during their makeout session smirking to himself as Calum's abs tensed underneath his touch. The dark haired man watched the blonde's movements as his hands came to rest at his sides.  


  


"Why you stop?" Calum questioned not caring about if it sounded like he was whining to the man beneath him.  


  


Luke looked away face turning a deeper shade of red than it was prior. The older man was soon able to catch on to the blonde's _situation._  


  


Calum grasped the man's face, in awe of the pale blue-grey eyes that blinked up at him, bright as ever as they always seemed to be.  


  


"Baby..." The pet-name came out as a whisper almost, capturing the blind man's attention as his boyfriend rocked forward to allow the blonde to feel his own half hard chub in his own shorts. "Please?"  


  


Luke paused a second, thinking over his actions before his lips met Calum's once again. This time the kiss was more heated, Luke taking control of the kiss, exploring Calum's mouth as the older man gripped his shirt, both their hips moving together, trying to find friction.  


  
Luke's fingers moved beneath Calum's shirt, feeling the warmth of the flushed tan skin beneath his fingers. At that moment Luke wondered what he had done to deserve this. His hands finally caught the hem of the older's shirt pulling it over his head, throwing it in a random direction in the living room. The blonde took his time to run his fingertips down Calum's chest, from his collarbones to his hips, leave goosebumps in his wake.

Calum watched the blonde's careful fingers, letting out a shaky breath when Luke's fingers came to rest against the waistband of his shorts. The blind man pushed his forehead against Calum's gently, thumbs rubbing circles into the man's hip.

"You're so beautiful," Luke thought aloud, moving his lips to Calum's neck, gaining an unexpected moan from the man above him as he licked over the heated skin.

"Bedroom..." Calum managed inbetween gasps as Luke's hands roamed over his bulge for the first time, his shorts tightening even more under the man's palm.

The younger man allowed Calum to climb off his lap, shaky legs leading them both to Luke's room, since it was the closest. Dettaching themselves Luke gently pushed Calum against his wall boxing the shorter in with his arms. For a quick moment Luke wished he could see what Calum looked like, if he was already as fucked out as his heavy breathing suggested. If his supposedly tan skin was covered in a rosy blush, would it get deeper if he could really look down at him with the love he truly felt.

Calum's own eyes met Luke's, searching them. He gulped nervously under Luke's unsteady gaze.

"You're staring." The brunette mutter softly, knowing that the statement made no sense. "Or at least you would be."

Luke gave a crooked smile, pulling the flustered man closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Calum let out a nervous, breathy laugh, allowing his head to fall onto Luke's shoulders. "I'm ruining the mood aren't I?"

Gently Luke used the hand that against Calum's neck to guide the older man's gaze back to him. The blonde could again feel Calum's breath over his skin as their noses touched.

"I was thinking about how beautiful you are."

Calum knew that Luke ability to discern things he thought were visually pretty was as long gone with his sight, the man could only wonder why Luke would call him beautiful, was it just because it was something to be said in a moment like that.

Luke's brows furrowed slightly as he caught onto what Calum was muttering under his breath.

"The way you laugh. How you whine when I'm being difficult. The way your skin heats up when your blushing and the way your heartbeat speeds up when you see me for the first time after you wake up." The blind man listed easily.

"That's how I know you're beautiful."

"Aren't I supposed to be the sappy one?" Calum gave a small smile, blush growing deeper though the man was sure he couldn't get any redder.

Luke rubbed small circles into the bits of skin his hands touched.

"You sure you want to do this?" Luke finally questioned voice filled with seriousness. "You seem so nervous."

Calum hummed, he knew it was neither of their first times but the older man was sure there were more butterflies blooming in his stomach than when he actually lost his virginity to Sue Peterson after his sister's birthday party. It was different because it was Luke, he'd never fell so deeply in love with a person, never met anyone that made him feel the way he did when he was in Luke's arms, or vice versa.

"I'm sure Luke."

Luke let his gaze fall on the man one more before he captured Calum's lips with his own. This kiss felt different than the others before, releasing all the pent up emotions between them. Quickly it grew heated as Luke licked into Calum's mouth taking control once more, the older man relaxing in his boyfriend's hold allowing Luke to take what he wanted as his hands explored, learning the contours of the shorter man's body. It wasn't hard for Calum to tell who'd be in control that night as Luke's hands raked over his sides.

The blonde pulled away when his fingertips met the waistband of Calum's shorts once more, gaining a whine from the man below him.

Luke met his lips softly again, pulling Calum's lip in beneath his teeth teasingly.

"So needy." The blonde smirked running his lips against the column of Calum's neck.

Calum only arched his neck so the blind man had more access to the sensitive skin, Luke finding pleasure in the little sounds he could wring out of the man with his gentle touches.

"Please-ah-Lu..." Calum let out inbetween moans, his fingers tangled in the material of the blonde's t-shirt. Calum was beginning to question why there were so many clothes on between the two of them.

Luke trailed his hands back down to Calum's shorts. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question before taking Calum's hum as conformation, sliding the shorts and his briefs down his toned legs. The blonde felt as Calum tugged on his own t-shirt, whining for the younger to take it off, not wanting to be the only one left bare. Calum could now relax some more as able to run his fingers over Luke's heated skin, feeling the goosebumps that were left in his wake.

Luke stuttered out a breath as he allowed Calum touch as beneath his palm Calum's heart was pounding.

With one hand rested on Calum's chest, Luke led the other down the man's abdomen, Calum's muscles tensing beneath the touch in a ripple. The brunette man watched Luke's careful movements, taking in the mixture of awe and concentration that were mixed on his face. Eventually Luke's hands grazed the wispy hair of Calum's crotch before his fingers brushed against the male's hardened member.

Luke used his palm to measure Calum's length before curling his fingers around his girth, smirking at the hitch in Calum's breath as he slid his thumb over the already slick head.

Calum was slender, Luke noted as he started moving further, feeling the vein on the brunette's underside throbbing as he stroked him slowly.  
To Calum's surprise the blonde fell to his knees head tilted up expectantly, eyes bright as they blinked up at him, shifting slightly in their usual manner reminding him Luke couldn't actually see, the brunette could only groan at what the blonde was offering.

Stroked over Calum's member a few more times before he finally licked over the head, using the hand in his hair as a guide. Luke tasted the salty precome that pooled at the tip, licking over the sensitive head once more before fully taking Calum's dick into his mouth.

Calum's voice seemed to become lower, his groans resonating in the room as Luke nose was flush against his abdomen, after swallowing him down eagerly.

"You like that don't you?" Calum grip in his partner's locks tightening when Luke pulled away to lick at his slit, causing the man above him to hiss.

The blond just hummed, using his lack of gag reflex to take Calum into his throat once more.

The older man watched as the blonde sucked him off eagerly, humming each time he would hit the back of his throat sending pleasurable vibrations through him. The blonde kept a basic rhythm using his hand at his base as a guide, changing between stroking him and licking at his head.

Luke enjoyed the weight of Calum against his tongue finding pleasure in the way he would throb when he flicked his tongue against the underside. Not to mention the sounds he would make- Luke was sure the was out to kill him.

Calum would say the same as one of Luke's fingers worked its way down, tracing over where he wanted it the most. His legs splayed open further on their own, giving the man kneeling before him more access.

Luke moved away from the older completely, eliciting a whine from the latter. Resting his hands on Calum's hips Luke made his way back up Calum's body until he was again standing above him.

"Please- I need....Ah-" Calum panted, grasping at Luke's shirt.

Luke pulled Calum close, burying his hand in the man's sweaty strands. He could feel the other's rapid heartbeat, which was unlikely to calm anytime soon.

"I've got you Cal." Luke promised petting his hair softly as he lifted his face so that Maori man would look at him.

"Can we please do something? Anything?" The older pleaded.

"Bed."

The pair moved away from each other, Calum crawling onto the bed as Luke searched through his bedside drawer finding the supplies they would need before finally moving to the edge of the bed.

Luke stood awkwardly for a moment before raising a brow. Calum, who had been sitting against the headboard chuckled understanding the blonde's predicament. Luke let out a playful scoff, before climbing onto the bed beside Calum.

"Having problems there Luke?" Calum smirked, kissing along the blonde's neck.

Luke pushed the man back against the pillows before climbing over him.

"Shut up, I'm blind."

"Hey blind, I'm Calum." He teased, adding, "You're also still wearing pants and can't get what I want if they stay there. "

"I miss when you were all whiny. I could deal with that." Luke playfully reminisced as Calum freed him from the confines of the fabric.

Calum gave a low whistle as his eyes raked over the blonde's toned figure, his gaze trailing from the man's messy locs (due to his hands running through it and tugging at the strains), pass the dull blue tone of his unfocused eyes to where his erection laid heavy between his thighs, precome pooling at the tip.

The blonde's member wasn't as long a his, probably a half inch shorter than Calum, but the man made up for it in girth. A small smirk formed on Calum's face as he wondered all the things the other things the blonde could do to take him apart.

Luke let out a nervous breath after Calum had stayed silent for a while. Times like this made the blonde wish he could see himself, maybe then he'd be a little more confident in situations like this.

Calum noted the change in blonde's expression, and moved closer until their knees touched where they were kneeling on the bed.

"Baby?" The younger perked up as Calum's thumbs rubbed circles on his knees. "We can stop if-"

Luke shook his head cutting the man off.

"I want to be with you Cal it just- what do you think of me? "

"Luke..."

"I don't know what I look like, what if I'm grotesque?"

Calum gave a small smile, leaning over to cup the man's face, Luke's eyes fluttering shut as he leaned into the warmth of his boyfriend's palm.

"First of all, I'm not sure if you used grotesque right but Luke you're the most gorgeous man I've ever met and I love you so much and you're the best thing that's best thing that's ever happened to me. How you look doesn't matter to me, cause getting to be the luckiest man alive is so much better."

Luke placed his hand over Calum's, steering his gaze over to brunette, "You love me?"

The older man's cheeks darkened as he thought over what he had said. Pausing a beat before breathing out a soft, "I love you."

"Kiss me Calum."

Calum captured the blonde's lips with his own, feeling Luke melt beneath his touch as he deepened the kiss, pushing Luke back against his pillows gently. Luke allowed his hands to fall around Calum's neck.

"I love you too Calum." Luke's lips brushed against his boyfriend's as confessed what he'd been holding in for a while, "So much."

Calum nuzzled against Luke's neck, deciding to leave kisses along the column, extracting breathy whimpers from the blonde.

"So who's topping again?" Calum questioned after a beat when his hand brushed the lube Luke had thrown onto the bed earlier.

Luke pushed Calum's sweaty strands away from his face, "You're horrible at dirty talk by the way."

Calum rolled his eyes as the blonde continued.

"I'm up for anything." He chanted his hips up so his erection could brush against Calum's.

The dark haired man snorted at Luke's pun, joining the blonde's movements creating a rhythm between them.

"Good." Calum lowered his head so that his lips could touch the blonde's ear. "Cause I really 'wanna ride you."

"Shit."

  


* * *

Calum lowered himself slowly allowing the blonde to be sheathed inside him, throwing his head back at the pleasurable that jolting through him. Rotating his hips slowly the man took his time to get used to the other's size, drawing a his from Luke's lips due to the friction caused.  


The blonde's hold tightened on his hips probably enough to leave a bruise which matched the one's scattered across the brunette's neck. His thumbs moved in circles against the heated skin, calming the worked up man on top of him as he waited for Calum to move. Luke couldn't lie, all the stimuli he was receiving at once was overwhelming, flooding with pleasure he didn't know he could experience, but still it wasn't enough to push him over the edge just yet.

Calum was tight, the three fingers the man had previously taken doing nothing to take take from this. The brunette felt heavenly around him, even more so when Calum finally began to rock his hips slowly, taking what he wanted from the blonde. Luke would of sworn he had died if not for his boyfriend's moans resonating in his room pulling him back to reality.

"God Calum." Luke gasped out as Calum's paced quickened, his head falling back against the pillows as Calum interlocked their fingers.

The younger's hips moved on their own, thrusting up to meet Calum's.

"There- fuck baby- there... " Calum moaned out, letting Luke take control.

Eventually the blonde rolled them over, changing position so that Calum was now looking up at him. The brunette's hand quickly stroked over his member as he neared his orgasm, Luke's thrust growing sloppy as well.

Calum came with a shout, back arching as he painted his and Luke's stomachs. The blonde followed, spilling into the condom as his limbs gave out.

Calum let out an exhausted sigh, running his fingers through sweaty blonde strains as Luke laid against his chest not caring for the mess between them as he listened to the older man's rapid heartbeat. Luke lifted his head so that he could be face to face with calum still panting as his blue grey eyes blinked down at the older man. Calum instantly noticed the tears that flowed from them wiping them away.

"Lu- why?"

The man cut Calum off with a kiss making the man below him more confused than he was before.

"You make me so happy Calum Hood. " The man beneath him smiled as he captured his lips in a kiss again.

_I love you._

   


* * *

Luke's fingers stayed intertwined with Calum's as Lolita walked in front of them guiding the blonde down the side. Behind them Luke could hear the chatter coming from Michael and Ashton as the blind man giggled along to whatever his husband had just signed to him.  


  


Luke could say that he enjoyed his life now. He had great friends, an amazing job at the centre thanks to Calum and Michael and the best fiance a blind guy could ask for.  


  


"So what are you feeling today Luke?" Calum's voice pulled him away from his thoughts, reminding of the reason they were all out in the first place?  


  


The man thought about it for a moment, tucking his now shoulder length curls behind his ear gently so not to disturb the flower Calum had placed there, "Waffles."  


  


"Ash?" Calum turned back to the pair behind them who were also walking with their fingers intertwined.  


  


"Sounds good." Ashton smiled looking over to his husband who was more concerned fiddling with Ashton's wedding ring than listening to the conversation.  


  


Luke smiled to himself as Lolita stopped them at a crosswalk. Calum brought their interlocked hands up to his lips kissing them softly.  


  


Maybe an assistant wasn't so bad after all.  


  


**Author's Note:**

> So that was that. Thank you for making it this far. You can leave your thoughts in the comments even off you just wanna cuss me for horrible smut. 
> 
> CJ out!


End file.
